


You Only Live Twice

by traveler_spawn



Category: Destiny (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, Period Typical Attitudes, Period Typical Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-24
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:49:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/traveler_spawn/pseuds/traveler_spawn
Summary: After helping Ana Bray and witnessing the reactivation of Rasputin the Warmind, the City's Guardian finds herself wondering about her own past life.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Still rather nubby on Destiny lore, but the story has two settings–the first is after the events of Warmind, and the second is during the Dark Ages, right around the early formation of the Last City. And yes, that is a James Bond reference, I am a fan…and seems fitting, given the general life status of Guardians on a whole.

“Are you sure you’re alright with this?”

“My only worry is you getting into trouble.” With a buzz, the Ghost cuddled into his Guardian’s cheek. “But if this is bothering you…I want you to be happy.”

“It’s not fully bothering me.” Selene lifted a hand to her Ghost, stroking the metal shell. “The chances of me finding out…well, anything substantial are very slim. And I’m fine with that.” She inhaled. “I’m just…curious about how I ended up out here.” Blue eyes gazed over the ruined highway of the Cosmodrone. 

“Even if I don’t find out anything, I won’t lose any sleep over it.” Selene’s Ghost floated into the air.

“That makes me feel better.”

“Ozy, I know I’m on a thin line with Zavala.” Selene shot her Ghost a wry look. “And Ikora and I are still…feeling each other out.” The transition from the relationship of master and apprentice to that of friends and equals was…tricky, and even then Selene wasn’t too sure on just how equal she and Ikora were. The older woman was still a Vanguard Commander and head of the Warlock Order. And while Ikora claimed that Selene had surpassed her in power, Selene was suspicious about that claim. Ikora had centuries’ worth of knowledge and experience, while Selene considered herself to be a walking, talking, Lightball of raw power…that seemingly had gotten lucky with the Traveler’s favor.

_No. Do not go there._ Forcing the thoughts of the Traveler away–because it was something that still bothered her–regaining her Light before the other Guardians had–Selene turned her attention back to the scene before her. 

“We need to go before another patrol comes by.” She’d volunteered to do patrol-work around the Cosmodrone today for this specific purpose. Ozy buzzed again, starting to float towards a path.

“This way!”  
  


———————

  
Several avoided firefights and half an hour later, the pair were back at the dead-end. Seeing the place of her resurrection Selene paused, memories flitting though her mind.

_Guardian? Guardian? Eyes up, Guardian! _

“Your Light was beautiful.” Ozy said, his voice low. Selene watched as he flew to hover over the dirt. “At first I wasn’t sure. But then I saw you–and I just knew you were my Guardian.” He buzzed. “I needed to wake you–and to get you to safety. All the Fallen around…”

“I remember.” Selene murmured. 

“I was surprised you knew how to handle a gun. Actually surprised at a number of things. The memory loss… I didn’t know what to expect.” Selene didn’t reply, squatting down to rest a gloved hand on the dirt.

“How was I lying down?” 

“On your stomach, your head resting on what would have been your left cheek.” Ozy watched as Selene lay down, mimicking what she heard. “Your hands were…” With another buzz, he dropped down to adjust them with his shell. Selene stayed still, letting a mental picture form in her mind.

“Something got me from behind.” She said. Ozy floated over her, looking around with his eye.

“Maybe a Fallen. But then, all these ruins. Even the most nimble of them would have a hard time navigating all of these by foot.” Selene’s eyes moved to her sniper rifle, which was propped against a nearby rusting hulk.

“Or a sniper.” She said. Ozy’s gaze landed on the gun.

“…You’re right. There are numerous places for a sniper to hide out…” A thought seemed to occur to him, and the Ghost suddenly dropped from mid-air to land next to Selene’s head.

“I think it’s safer for me down here.”

“I was about to say.” Selene said. Rolling onto her back, she looked up at the sky. Bright blue with puffy white clouds, the weather in Old Russia was rather pretty–and cold. Which, thanks to a Dawnspell Selene had woven into her robes, was a moot point. 

“What was I doing out here?” She whispered. “When was I out here?” 

————————–

_The sky is gray, snowflakes falling gently towards the ground. They’re the type that you see in pictures, beautiful geometric patterns, each one a different shape and style. But nobody is around to appreciate it…no-one living anyway. _

_New bodies have joined the the old bones on the broken highway, specks of color among the rust and snow. It’s not the Fallen that have claimed their lives–no, it’s all too easy to forget that sometimes humans themselves can be the worst monsters to their own kind. _

_Almost hidden on a dead-end section of the highway, out of view unless seen from a height, a figure lies on the snowy ground. Russet-colored hair sticks out from under a sky-blue scarf, and the falling snow is beginning to stick to a steel-colored coat. Lifeless blue eyes stare vacantly at the ruins of a nearby car. _

_And unseen to all save for one very special Ghost, Light shimmers in a skeleton, invisible threads keeping a spirit anchored to the mortal realm. It will remain this way for a very long time…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little bit more theorycrafting on my part. I know it’s a stretch to assume cultural myths and legends could have made it as far as the Dark Ages, but then again given the general assumption of that particular time period, I figured it wasn’t too much of a stretch to assume that humans at that time–in addition to possibly believing in the Traveler/Light, would pay homage to the old myths of their respective homelands…or call upon them in desperate situations.

Night had fallen on the newly-reopened Iron Temple. As Selene approached the main courtyard however, she saw several figures sitting around the main fire in the center.

“Young Wolf!” Lord Saladin bellowed. “Join us!” Curious, Selene headed over.

“What’s going on?” She asked, Ozy drifting up to rest atop her head.

“It’s a nice clear night, full of stars…” Shiro-4 gestured. “Thought it would be good to just enjoy the evening.”

“And Tyra has found some new stories to share with us.” Saladin gestured with a cup towards the Awoken woman, who chuckled.

“Just the one. And I don’t know how true it is.” She gestured. “Nor do I have the time to properly research it….” Selene took an open space between two other Hunters, Ozy settling atop her head.

“What story?” She asked. 

“A myth about–if you believe in such things–a mystical spirit of this region.” Shiro-4 said, waving a hand. Tyra chuckled.

“I found this tale in a book written during the Dark Ages.” She said. “It’s from the diary of a woman who lived in a stronghold some distance from here.” One of the Hunters offered Selene a blanket, and the warlock nodded her thanks. Wrapping it around herself, she left a little space for Ozy to burrow inside. “The story goes that during the time of the Last City’s creation, a young woman fleeing to it was trapped in a forest grove. She had no food, no weapons, nothing save for the clothes on her back and a treasured possession of her family’s.” 

“Let me guess. Some beautiful maiden running away from a lecherous man who wanted to claim her virtue.” Shiro-4 cracked.

“Let Tyra tell the story!” Saladin ordered. 

“It’s almost always maidens fleeing men or running into the arms of handsome young Rangers or falling in a doomed love with a Guardian and dying of sorrow.” Selene rolled her eyes at the comment. Tyra chuckled.

“Lucky for you, there’s none of that.” She said. “Bandits were chasing the woman, and she had strayed from the path to the Last City. So in desperation she cried out to a spirit of the forest, begging for a path out.” Tyra paused, taking a sip from her cup. “It seems the forest spirit heard the cry, for the woman found a path presented to her. In thanks, she left behind the one item she had–the family possession.” 

“And she made it to the Last City and lived happily ever after?” Someone said. As chuckles went around the fire, Trya shook her head.

“No, it doesn’t seem as if she did.” A hush fell over the assembled group. “Some months later, a Ranger was perusing a murderer. The man had been hired to slay refugees on the roads to the City, and had a habit of taking trophies. One of them was the woman’s hair–which she had worn in a braid.”

“Oh shit.” The second Hunter next to Selene said. A wry grin crossed Tyra’s face.

“You are correct. The Ranger chased the man to the forest grove. The spirit from before was still there…and recognized the braid. It heard the bandit boasting to the hunter of how he had killed the refugees, saving the woman for last.”

“I think I saw something like this in a horror-vid once.” Shiro-4 whispered. “Somebody got killed. In a not so nice way.” Tyra chuckled.

“The Ranger was witness to the forest spirit manifesting and throwing itself upon the bandit.” She said. “They had the wit to turn around and run, or else he surely would have died as well.” 

“The tale more than likely is made up, but the refugees dying is real.” Saladin said, his face darkening. “The warlords of Old Russia were infamous for killing those who escaped them. And the Rangers…they weren’t Guardians. Sometimes between the humans themselves and the Fallen, the refugees caught in the middle didn’t stand a chance.” Selene pulled the blanket more closely around her, having elected to quietly listen.

“How horrible.” Ozy whispered. “I forget that sometimes, humans can be capable of bad things. Not just the Fallen, or the Vex, or even the Taken.” Selene didn’t answer, turning her head slightly. From her viewpoint she could just vaguely see the mountain ranges that made up this section of Old Russia. Ever since she’d come to the Iron Temple some months past, she’d been always been overcome with a sensation of ‘home’ whenever she saw the view. At first Selene had thought nothing of it. But with the events of Mars and her own questions about her past…she wasn’t too sure.

—————————

_Had her father been alive, he would have more than likely yelled at her. Then probably hugged her, then yelled at her some more. He had been the one to tell her the stories of their people–of the beautiful Firebird, bathhouse manners on the chance there was a bannik about… Selene blinked rapidly, willing herself not to cry. The cold was setting in, and she couldn’t cry. The water would form into ice in her eyes and she needed to see._

_I’m sorry, Mama. She hadn’t wanted to leave it behind, but she’d promised. The gun her father had made for her mother–she wasn’t even too sure if it was acceptable as a gift, but it was all she had. But had it been coincidence that after she’d set down the box, that she’d seen the blue flowers? Or had it truly been something else? Wiping at her eyes, Selene made herself keep moving. She needed to get as much space between her and the bandits as possible. _

_“Follow the blue flowers for a day and a half.” She whispered. Braid flopping against her back, she continued trudging through the snow._


	3. Chapter 3

_ **Somewhere in Old Russia, Dark Ages** _

-RECORDING START-

_Selene. _

_If you’ve found this, it means that I’m dead. Please don’t worry. I’m with your mama now, and we’ll always be watching over you. I wish I could tell you to stand still and cry your tears, but I can’t. For now you possibly do not have much time._

_I had hoped coming here…things would be different than how they were on the other side of the EDZ. We’ve had a good run here, and I’m so proud of the educated woman that you’ve become. But…I knew somewhere, somewhere deep down, that this wouldn’t last for long. _

_There is a place that is being called the Last City. It sits right beneath the Traveler. To go there, to live there, means freedom from the slavery that we suffer under the Warlords. Their grip on power is beginning to loosen, ever since the Iron Lords have decided to wage war against them. _

_I learned of the Last City shortly after your birthday. This village is no place for you, Selene. You are too bright of a star, your light will only dim and wane…and I fear, even be broken if you stay here. Dmitri…I was a fool to believe that he could be any different. _

_Go to my old workshop. Inside the broken forge you’ll find everything you need–clothes, food rations, and a working travel-tablet.. There’s also a bag of guns and bullets–take those. You can trade them for supplies. As for yourself, take my rifle. It’s cleaned and modified to your specifications. You’ll want to head to the old nature preserve that’s right across this territory’s border. A man will be there, in a garden that has blue flowers. Speak with him, and he will start you on the path to the Last City._

_I love you, my little shining star. _


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve done some PVP in Destiny (enjoying it a bit). I’m still very very scrubby, but the idea of a Warlock accidentally jumping into a team consisting of mostly Hunters then going ‘fuck this YOLO’ and setting off their Arc super (the kamehameha wave) made me giggle.
> 
> The act of standing barefoot on dirt ‘grounding’ (or otherwise known as ‘earthing’) is used by some as a way to help relieve stress, tension, and to promote overall health and well being for the human body. In some spiritual practices (Wicca as an example), grounding is used to help remove excess energy from the body. While certainly archaic when considered in the time Destiny takes place in, I felt it was safe to possibly assume that some Warlocks practice this as a way to help stabilize and release excess power. 
> 
> One last bit: The small bit of research I’ve done so far says that the Cosmodrone and Iron Temple are located in Kazakhstan, which seems to be part of Russia at least in the Destiny universe. (my geographical and geopolitical nerd is showing, I apologize ^^;)

The Crucible match was the talk of the Tower. A Capture match, the ultimate play had been made by a pinned-down Selene calling upon her Arc super on an enemy zone and wiping out the entire team that’d been gathered on it. Bets had immediately begun on if the Warlock could survive a small mob of pissed off Hunters for the remaining five minutes of the match. 

She hadn’t been able to.

—————

“I swear I thought I could have heard Cayde screaming ‘Get them, get them!’.” With a groan, Selene pulled off her boots. She’d very wobbly pulled away from a gleeful Shaxx (her team had won), and made a beeline for the nearest garden. Getting killed back to back to back after multiple resurrections played hell with one’s sense of equilibrium.

“Remind me I have people to fry.” She said, stepping onto the dirt.

“No, no frying.” Ozy buzzed. He watched curiously as Selene closed her eyes, curling her toes into the soil. Her shoulders dropped, and a sigh escaped her lips. “Better?”

“Much.” Standing barefoot on the soil did wonders for grounding oneself. Selene felt her internal ‘self’ adjust–yes good, she was in her body. She could feel her fire in her blood, her void in her shadow, and her lightning in her veins. Tied to her nerves and heart was her bond with Ozy, and in her core she could feel her Light…

“You look better.” Selene’s eyes flew open as she turned her head. Ikora was standing on the far edge of the garden, arms crossed behind her back and a small smile on her face. “I was worried when I saw you leaving the match. You looked as if you were about to collapse.”

“Teacher.” Selene was quick to bow, then stopped. “Err…” Ikora shook her head.

“I am not your teacher anymore. Nor am I here as your commander.” She said. 

“Forgive me. It’s just…going to take some getting used to.” Selene straightened, resisting the urge to pull at her robes–or make a beeline for her boots. Compared to Ikora, she felt and probably looked like a grubby mess.

“I have to thank you.” Ikora bent over to remove her own boots, and then stepped onto the dirt. “Cayde lost his mind in the Vanguard box. I’ve not seen Zavala laugh that hard in a long while.”

“Knowing him he’s probably going to want to try and get us back.” Ozy grumbled. Ikora chuckled.

“If I may ask…why did you do it?” Selene considered the question, then shrugged.

“It was either get shot multiple times-” She began

“Which did happen.” Ozy groused.

“Or use the element of surprise. I had at least a few seconds, and I was lucky enough that I’d charged up before I jumped. I should have looked however, if I’d known I was jumping into a group of Hunters i would have backtracked.” Selene exhaled. “That was a very bad mistake on my part.”

“Yes, let’s not do that again. I almost had a heart attack, and I don’t even have a heart!” With a annoyed buzz, Ozy floated over. “You’re lucky it was only the Crucible!” Selene sighed as her Ghost continued to fuss, closing her eyes and putting her fingertips to her eyelids. Ikora chuckled at the two.

———————-  
  


** _Dark Ages, Old Russia  
Somewhere between modern-day Baraskelmes Nature Reserve and the Aral Sea_ **

_She had no idea just how she’d not gotten captured. Or shot. But Selene wasn’t going to question her luck._

_“I would suggest you forget I was even here.” She said, putting as much menace into her voice as possible. In front of her the bandit leader glared at her.   
_

_“You fucking whore!” He spat, hate in his eyes. His hands were clutching at his right knee, where Selene had shot him with the rifle. Two other men lay in the snow nearby-one moaning into the air. The second was quiet, and Selene wasn’t too sure if she’d killed him or if he’d passed out from blood loss. While she knew it was better for her if the former had happened, a part of her hoped it was the latter. The last thing she needed was to have a bounty on her head for murder.  
_

_This’ll teach me to pay more attention! _ _She’d left the forest-preserve that morning, going westward. But then she’d stopped for a break and to check where she was on her map. Too late had she remembered that while she’d left a warlord’s territory, she’d also entered a bandit area…_

_Thank the Light I’d reloaded the rifle. Eyes never leaving the bandit, Selene kept the muzzle of her gun trained on him._

_“Like I said. I would suggest you forget I was even here.” She said.   
_

_“I’m going to get you, you bitch!” Selene ignored the curses being flung at her, turning so that she could walk sideways towards the path on the other side.   
_

_“I find that hard to believe, considering you no longer have a right kneecap.” She retorted, her voice as cold as the snow around them. A few steps more and she’d be safe…but then she’d have to really run for it. Or…_

_I could shoot them. The men were more or less all dead to rights in her line of sight. If she killed them, it could possibly buy her more time–days, maybe a month, depending on if the trio were part of a band or were acting on their own. But then that brought up the problem of being branded a murderer again…and Selene wasn’t too sure if she could shoot another human dead in cold blood. _

_No. You’ve wasted enough time as is. Biting her lip, Selene continued walking sideways-until she was at the edge of the path. Then turning on a heel, she started to run as fast as she could. Behind her, the bandit started to yell and shout for help. _

_“There is an inland sea directly southwest of here.” The voice of the Ranger she’d met in the nature preserve whispered in Selene’s thoughts. “One of us is at the shore, but they will not be there for long. You must make it there by morning.” Gritting her teeth, Selene clutched the rifle tighter and kept running._


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little Internet research gave me the IRL version of what the Cosmodrone and it’s facilities are based off of–Biakonur Cosmodrone. So I decided to stick with using the IRL name, as there’s a good chance this could have been done in the Destiny universe. 
> 
> The air-conditioning…I noticed some buildings certainly had units when playing D2 xD Hundreds of years into the future, and A/C is still needed…especially in the Last City? Coming from a tropical (and living in the Southern US), I can relate strongly to this. I also theorized that Stormcaller Warlocks can ‘play’ with the weather, (allusions are made to hurricanes), and the idea of rolling power outages during the City’s rebuild plus a focus on trying to recover what farmland was destroyed so people can eat…I thought those would be reasonable.

_Anatoly knew he was a dead man. It was just a matter of what would kill him first-his broken heart, or Dmitri’s soldiers. Though so far he’d been able to stay several steps ahead of the latter, so right now everything pointed to the former. But the old gunsmith knew he couldn’t lie down just yet. _

_“You say my daughter only has to reach Biakonur?” The Ranger nodded, clad in the blue-camouflaged cloak of his kin. A cloth covered the lower half of his face.  
_

_“A group of Iron Lords has pledged their support in helping refugees flee from here.” He said. “One has a ship, and the knowledge of how to slip past Taken air patrols.” Anatoly nodded slowly.  
_

_“I would like to see the route.” He said softly. The Ranger started, and the old Russian continued. “Do not worry. I will not live long enough to be a danger to any plans. My heart will stop beating the moment my daughter crosses the village boundary.” He paused. “…I had so wished to go with her, but I know I will only slow her down.” The Ranger bowed his head. It had been him who had broken the news–that the Last City was…far away. It was a journey that was difficult, but doable for a young, healthy woman. But for a young healthy woman and her ailing, crippled father._

_“…I cannot show it to you.” He could not break his vows. “But…” Anatoly looked up, watching as the Ranger strode over to one of the bookshelves. Removing a battered and worn atlas, he opened it and came back over. With one gloved finger, he pointed at a landmass.  
_

_“Here it is.” Anatoly looked at the page, and a sad smile came over his face.  
_

_“So far…” He whispered, reaching to touch the page with one hand.   
_

_“It’s said to be warm and fertile there. And if your daughter is as well educated as you say she is, she will be held in high regard.”   
_

_“She is.” Anatoly whispered. With a sigh, he closed his eyes. “What is to be the payment?”_

_“Nothing.” The old man’s eyes flew open in surprise, and the Ranger gestured. “You’ve done more than enough for us. The bullets and fixing our broken guns–we can hold out now in this region until spring properly comes.” He exhaled. “The winter was bad this year on all fronts.”  
_

_“It was.” Anatoly agreed. Sitting down on a chair, he gripped his cane tightly with both hands. “Selene is currently in Moscow on business for the warlord. He allows her to go there and spend money to buy new supplies for the children. She should be back within the week.”  
_

_“The window closes soon.” The Ranger cautioned. “If she’s not on her way by the end of next month, you’ll have to wait another six for another opportunity.”  
_

_“She’ll be on her way.” Anatoly said softly. He gripped the head of his cane tightly. “She will be.”  
_

———-

The most precious resource in the Last City wasn’t food. It wasn’t water. It wasn’t humans, and it wasn’t the Guardians. It wasn’t even the Light or the Traveler.

It was **_air conditioning_**. Summers in the City were _hot–_and in the months following the war with the Red Legion, it seemed as if the weather had only gotten hotter. Adding in the rebuilding effort and unstable power grids, it seemed as if air conditioning would be at a premium…

*******************

“Fuccck, I had forgotten how hot the City could get.” Hawthorne fanned herself. Louis was on his perch next to her seat, safely ensconced in a Healing-Rift bubble to keep him cool. “Can’t you like go out with your other zappy warlock friends and pull over some rain?”

“We’re not allowed to touch the weather in the City.” Selene said. She and Ozy had fled to the relative cool of her apartment before the sun hit it’s peak, their City-patrol finished. Hawthorne had stopped by some time later to say hello–and seek shelter with Louis. The power was out (which was almost becoming normal), so Selene had been forced to open her windows. As a result, the temperature was slowly rising. “Especially after the Red War. If there’s going to be enough food for everyone this winter while the farms recover, there is no touching the weather.”  
  
“Damn it.”

“You could go to the beach but then you’d have to fight off waves of Fallen.” Ozy commented. He was resting in front of a fan as Selene removed her overrobe. 

“Wish the beach was secure. Then the only thing I’d have to worry about is putting on sunblock.” She said, tossing the outfit to the side. Hawthorne eyed the warlock.

“Yeah, you a bit pale there.” She said, smirking. Selene smirked back, and Hawthorne continued. “You’re Russian, right?”

“That’s the assumption.” Selene walked into her bedroom, removing her pants and reaching for a pair of sleep-shorts. “Primarily because I remembered a fair bit of Old Russian for speaking and writing.”

“Can’t you find out for certain?” 

“It’s forbidden.” There was silence as Selene pulled on a tank-top, and then reached behind her back to remove her bra. Suddenly Hawthorne appeared in her bedroom doorframe.

“What did you say?”

“Hey, that’s rude!” Ozy buzzed, flying up from behind the other woman. “The only person who gets to barge into my Guardian’s bedroom is me!”

“Hush, glitch.” As the Ghost spluttered in indignation, Hawthorne stared at Selene. “What did you mean by ‘it’s forbidden?”

“…I thought you knew.” Selene said slowly. “Guardians are not allowed to learn about their pasts.”

“What?! Why?!”

“Because we have to put the City first.” As Hawthorne kept staring, Selene continued. “We have to focus on protecting everyone here–and….with all the time that’s passed, it’s practically impossible. Not to mention there’s instances of Guardians going mad from what they’ve found, or even during the search–”

“But that’s not fair to you! Or the others! That’s…” Hawthorne spluttered to a stop. “…You’re people too. Just because…urrgh.” She trailed off, one hand curling into a fist. Selene and Ozy glanced at each other.

“Hawthorne, really. It’s-”  
  
“No. I need to say this.” Hawthorne closed her eyes. “I should have said it a long time ago. It’s been sticking in my craw since coming back here. Louis knows, he keeps glaring at me over it.” She sighed, opening her eyes. “I’m sorry for how I treated you when we first met. You didn’t deserve it. Not with what you were going through.” Selene’s eyes widened, and Ozy flew over to hover next to her head.

“Please don’t.” He said. Selene held up her hands, nodding. “You…you apologizing is weird. And it was a hard time for everyone. There’s no hard feelings.” Hawthorne shook her head.

“Even so-”

“It’s alright!” Selene said quickly. She needed to reroute the conversation. “Besides, it’s not as if I’m completely clueless. I have some memory although it’s…weird.” Hawthorne frowned, and Selene continued. “I knew how to read, write, and speak some Old Russian. I knew I liked chocolate and vanilla, but I don’t like strawberries.”

“They give her hives.” Ozy said.

“And I knew how to handle a gun fairly well. In my kinder-Guardian class I was one of the top shooters.” Selene shrugged. “I’m certain that whenever…well, when things finally quiet down, maybe the prohibition will be lifted. But until then, I’m fine with how things are.” Her stomach twisted at the lie, but she had no choice. Her small investigation was dangerous for her as it was, no reason to drag anyone else into it. Hawthorne surveyed the Warlock and her Ghost for several moments, then sighed.

“I still don’t think it’s fair.” She said. “But if you’re alright with it for now, then I suppose that’s fine. However…I can tell you that you’re not completely Old Russian.” Selene and Ozy both started.

“What?”

“Your voice. There’s definitely the Old Russian–especially when you get angry.” Hawthorne chuckled, shaking her head. “When you get mad, it gets super strong. But when you’re not angry, you sound somewhat like Devrim.” Selene blinked.

“I do?” She said.   
  
“Yeah. Surprised the old coot didn’t mention it.”  
  
“Well when we were with him, it was…very busy at the time.” Ozy said. Selene glanced at him. “Very busy. Fallen everywhere, we were a mess…” Hawthorne chuckled.

“Maybe you should check him out sometime. I know you’re going to say you’re not allowed to, but what the Vanguard doesn’t know won’t hurt them, now will it?” 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo…this one might be a bit graphic-ish for some people–mention of blood, some beating, death. Not too much, but figured I’d toss up the warning just in case.
> 
> The most information I’ve been able to find out in my own lore scramblings is that the Fallen apparently sacked London to the ground shortly after the Collapse. I figure it’s not a stretch to say that people fleeing the destruction would have used the Chunnel (the Channel Tunnel, an underground train connecting the UK and France) to escape, not to mention citizens of the United Kingdom already having been abroad–they were able to escape as well. I’m also operating on the theory that the EZD–or rather the part we have access to in Destiny 2 is actually in Switzerland. I know there’s an argument for it being in Germany, but there is evidence showing for the former. However who’s not to say how big the EDZ is? There’s probably a good chance it does stretch into Germany. 
> 
> Also I believe with the current state of humanity, I would imagine that the Last City’s inhabitants would be actively working to preserve what heritage they do have, not to mention trying to recover what can be saved from the ravages of the Collapse. The inspiration for that idea came from National Geographic’s Geno (here), along with various other projects like the Svalbard Global Seed Vault
> 
> Last but not least, I also believe that civilian records in Destiny would probably (in some cases) be more helpful and have more data than what the official government files would have.

“Well, that was a bust.” Ozy grumbled. Selene sighed, settling down in the cockpit of her ship.

“Don’t have to say that again.” She said, starting to activate the engines. Then with a frustrated huff she stopped, leaning back in her seat. Reading her mind, Ozy tapped into the ship’s mainframe and brought up a map of the general region.

“We’re here. And London is…” He beeped. “That’s…not actually that far from here…kinda.”

“It might as well be, with all the Fallen in the way.” Selene commented, looking at the map. A memory of her conversation with Devrim echoed in her thoughts.

_“I heard it almost immediately. Was on the tip of my tongue to ask you about it, but quite frankly you’d just only gotten your Light back. You were basically recovering from being…pardon the phrase, a walking zombie–” Devrim chuckled wryly, and Selene shrugged. “And we were throwing you right into the deep end of the pool. I figured it would keep. Then you left for Titan, things got a bit tight, then you came back with the Vanguard…” He paused, taking a sip from his mug.  
_

_“Your Old Russian is stronger. I think, based on the fact that maybe in your past life, if you were raised by a couple–one was British, the other Old Russian. You were possibly around them long enough–or rather, the British one was around long enough for you to pick up on some of the speech patterns.”  
_

_“Do you know anything about…” Selene paused, and Ozy spoke up. “Britain, or…wait? The United Kingdom? I have two entries here, hold on…” Devrim shook his head._

_“Very little. The only thing I can tell you for certain is that the Fallen annihilated the capital city, London. Far as anyone who’s descended from anybody originally from there, the entire place was destroyed. Only reason why you’ve got some of us around is that escapees made their way via an undersea tunnel to France, or were already there, or were in other countries. And the chatter that I know of, the entire place is nothing but a Fallen stronghold now.”_

Selene rubbed a temple, looking at the map. 

“…I can’t go there.” She said. 

“And there’s no tactical reason for Zavala to send any Vanguard there.” Ozy said softly. His fins drooped as he felt Selene’s disappointment through their neural link. “Selene…”

“I knew we might run into a dead end. I was just hoping…not so early.” Selene whispered. She closed her eyes, biting her lower lip as she leaned back on the headrest. “Zavala ordering the Cosmodrone under a full quarantine was a setback, but I thought this could be a workaround. And he’s still not too happy about what happened on Mars, so I can’t exactly request personal time to go waltzing off…” She trailed off, and Ozy beeped sadly. Then a thought occurred to him, and his fins perked.

“Wait a minute. We can still search!” Selene opened her eyes, sitting up to look at her Ghost.

“How?”

“Remember Tyra’s story? That came from a civilian source. Up until now, all we’ve been doing is using official Vanguard and Cryptarch databases, libraries and files.” Ozy was vibrating in excitement. “But what if we looked in the civilian databases? The City’s Library was able to safely store their databanks!”

“…But those have to be even more patchwork that what the Vanguard and Cryptarchs have, not to mention your own library.” Selene said. “Not to mention the Vanguard’s probably got wards set for Guardians doing what we’re doing right now!”

“Not if we go through one of those heritage projects they tend to do every so often.” Ozy countered, his eye flashing. “And I know they had one going right before the Red Legion attacked. It’s probably put on hold or maybe in tatters, but if we can find out what they’re doing, maybe we can use it to-”

**_“Ahoy there!”_** Ozy shut up, and Selene scrambled for the radio. **_ “Cayde-6 calling the…seriously? She named her ship that? What the hell kinda name is that?”_**

“Guardian Selene here, Hunter Vanguard.”

_**“Selene! Aay. I’m sorry to bother you like this-but Ikora’s given me…well, okay. She’s not given me permission but I took a gander at the duty list and I know you to be an open-minded Warlock. I think.”** _ Selene muffled a giggle at Ozy, who had pulled in his fins so that his eye looked narrowed as he glared at the radio. _ **“Mind if I use you for an assignment? Details to be had when you come back to the City.”**_

“Roger that. Returning now.”

_ **“Great! Perfect. Also. Can we discuss your ship name? Like…seriously? I think we need to have a-”** _

“Shut the fuck up!” Ozy buzzed, cutting the comm channel. Selene clapped a to her mouth, chortling. “I’ll get us in the air and on the way back.”

“I am not going to be present if Zavala calls us in again on you being rude.” The warlock got out, giggling. Ozy chirped rudely, then turned to look at Selene.

“At least consider it.” He said as the engines fired and the ship lifted into the air. “I accessed one of the City library databases after hearing Tyra’s story. There’s files upon files about the known cruelty of the Warlords.” Selene exhaled.

“Find out what the heritage project was, first off.” She said. “Otherwise I have to put it on the very far back burner. it’s just too risky.”

—————————–

_For a mercy, Anatoly’s body had been left alone. The cold weather had preserved his corpse, though it had been a struggle for Selene to tie ropes around it. Everything in her body screamed–her back, her legs, her chest, her shoulders–everything hurt so badly from the beatings and the burnings, and she wanted nothing more than to just lie down next to her father and die. But she couldn’t, she couldn’t leave his body out in the square any longer, he needed the proper rites… With a sob, Selene started to pull as hard as she could. Her reward was Anatoly’s body moving just a little bit…_

_“Selene!” Somebody loomed over her–it was Boris, the village’s blacksmith. “Selene no–do not!”  
_

_“I have to take care of my father.” Selene’s voice was cracking. “He has-he needs the rites. I will not have him out here any longer!”  
_

_“You are bleeding all over the ground–” The world spun, and Selene felt her knees give way. Weeping, she tried to pull on the rope again.  
_

_“Please, please just go away-please.” She sobbed. “Let me take care of my papa-”  
_

_“Selene-look, there’s help coming now.” Boots-but not the ones that were the uniform of Dmitri’s guards. They were battered, worn, soles fraying–  
_

_“Let go of the rope Selene.” Peter, one of her father’s friends. “We will take him. Let go-let go…” Selene kept trying to pull. The churchyard was so far away-  
_

_“Papa.” She sobbed, her voice breaking. “Papa…”_

_“We will take care of him.” Strong hands reaching down to grip her arms–then pulling away as Selene howled in pain. “Gods I cannot even touch her–”  
_

_“Get Katya, she’ll stop the bleeding–” Another set of arms, this time scooping her up under her knees and shoulders. Selene screamed again in agony, the rope slipping from her fingers. Darkness rose, and she could see the other men of the village grunting as they picked up Anatoly to lay him on a wooden board. _

_“Papa–”_

_“Hush, little bookworm. We will take care of him now.” Selene’s eyes rolled up into her head, and she fainted. The last thing she heard was Boris bellowing–and then finally, mercifully, nothing at all. _


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Biology is not my strong suit, and I definitely feel like I did stretch myself out thin with this chapter. xD
> 
> Prior to playing Destiny, the only other sci-fi game I’ve played was Xenosaga. In it, humanity has technologically advanced to the point where it was normal to manipulate human DNA. For my playthough and understanding of the lore so far, humans have extended lifespans up to 237-300 years…but it’s not said just how this happened. While the natural guess would be a blessing from the Traveler, I decided to take a page from Xenosaga and assume that the Traveler’s technological advances allowed humanity to start manipulating their genes on a massive level.
> 
> The idea for the disease I came up with-and humans having a genetic mutation that allowed them immunity–comes from the theory that a genetic mutation that allowed people to survive the Black Death also protects from HIV. I don’t think it’s too far off track to say that the Fallen/Hive/Taken have brought micro-organisms that could have caused illness for humans–after all, there’s plenty of examples of the Spanish explorers bringing diseases that nearly wiped out or did wipe out native tribes. Considering the amount of time that passes between the Traveler’s arrive to current D2 time, I figure that’s more than enough for a couple genetic mutations to take place. But once again biology isn’t my field, so I apologize for any mistakes made on my part ^^;
> 
> Also, Ghost-gossip chain.

Ozy was as good as his word. Over the next week while Selene carried out her assigned duties on Earth–when they were in the City, he threw himself into his self-appointed project with a will. Carefully of course, because Ghosts could get in trouble too, helping their Guardians with forbidden things. 

The news came to him by way of a Vanguard Courier Ghost friend, who had heard it from a messenger-Ghost in the City, who had heard it from another messenger-Ghost, who had heard it from a Guardian’s Ghost…and so forth and so on. But when the news reached him, Ozy tucked in his fins and made for Selene’s rooms at top speed…

—–

“…A DNA project?”

“Sponsored by the City’s largest hospital!” Ozy buzzed. Selene gave him a deadpan look.

“I’m appreciative, but how do you even suggest I can go about this? That has to be one of the things they keep an eye out for.” She said, gesturing. “They took my genetic profile when you first brought me here, remember? Not to mention…what DNA are they looking for?”

“When the Traveler came, the resulting advances in technology allowed humans to begin modifying their DNA.” Ozy responded. “Horrible diseases–and the tendency to catch them, were wiped out. A discovery was made that helped increase their lifespan. Over time, it’s said that those changes resulted in various mutations in human DNA. Before the Red War, the hospital apparently had found a way to use the mutations to back-track a person’s genealogical history.” Selene frowned.

“Biology isn’t my strongest suit.” She said. “But…what kind of mutations are they looking for?”

“Some humans have accelerated healing abilities. Others found themselves immune to the diseases that the Darkness brought with them.” Ozy replied. “Things like that.” Selene bit her lower lip in thought. “You’re right that we can’t just walk up and ask to get your blood tested, they probably are watching for something like that. Or if even we were to get a vial of it to the hospital anonymously, it would probably set off red flags anyway.” 

“Assuming I even have one of these mutations…” Selene murmured.

****************************

_Selene yawned, curling up into a small ball beneath the blankets. Next to her, the doctor was quickly securing the vials he’d taken–all filled to the brim with bright red blood. Nearby, Dmitri and his Ghost were observing the goings-on._

_“Immune to the Purple Strangler…” He murmured. The Purple Strangler was a nickname given to one of the diseases that the Fallen had brought with them to Earth. One of the symptoms was that a ring of purple scaled rashes would appear around the victim’s neck, almost like a strangulation mark.  
_

_“It should not take long to start crafting the vaccine.” The doctor said. He looked towards Anatoly. “But truly–you did not know about this?”  
_

_“I knew that it was possible to recover from it–because she did have it while we were traveling here. But I didn’t know she was immune.” The gunsmith rubbed at his head. “But…now that I think about it…she wasn’t as bad as the other people now. She was feverish, she had the markings, but that was all.” Then he staggered slightly as one of Dmitri’s guards slapped him on the back.  
_

_“It is a good thing you joined us then! A proper gunsmith and his little miracle!”  
_

_“Hn.” Dmitri grunted, but he knew his guard spoke the truth. His territory was isolated, and had very little to offer in the way of anything medical. What they did have, he kept strictly for his guards-and for those he deemed worthy of having such care. Normally he would have ordered those with the disease turned out and left to die in the wild, but he hadn’t expected Anatoly’s daughter to be one of the few who had a natural immunity to it. But at least his losses would be few in terms of bodies, thanks to her…not to mention that the other warlords in the region would pay dearly for the Strangler vaccine. Unaware of the warlord’s mental musings, Anatoly was resting a hand on Selene’s head.  
_

_“What do I do now?” He asked.  
_

_“Food, drink, sleep.” The doctor said. “Let her rest for the weekend, nothing too strenuous. Then just keep an eye on her for the next 4 weeks–that’s how’ll long it’ll take for her body to make up for what I took.” Selene scowled in her sleep, curling up tighter into a ball and muttering. “Keep her isolated while she’s resting this weekend, however. If she gets sick from anything else, it will slow down her recovery.” Anatoly nodded._


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m currently working on the Allegiance/Joker’s Wild storyline in D2, along with working on Thorn and the Last Word. My knowledge is based on some spoilers and my own playthrough of everything so far.
> 
> While it says the Thorn that can be wielded in game is technically ‘purified’, I decided to go with creative license. I feel Guardians who are fairly strong in the Light could possibly detect Thorn’s…well, origins so to speak. It also is stated that the Shadows of Yor will kill other Guardians during Crucible matches for the pleasure of killing, and I figured this would be something that could possibly pop up in Gambit as well. (Not to mention after a match is called in game during PVP, there are a few seconds left where you can either be killed or kill somebody else).

The smell of vomit was the first thing that hit Ikora the moment she stepped onto the ship. Almost automatically she reached out to Ophiuchus to order him to call for medical assistance, but Selene’s words stopped her.

_“No medics. Please. It’ll get all over the Tower.”_

“Selene?!” A groan, and then Ozy flew around a corner.

“Please! Please help her!” Ikora hurried to where the Ghost was, squeezing into the narrow gap that was the entrance to the _Moonlight Denetsu_’s cockpit. A ghost-white Selene was leaning back against the seat. a hand to her mouth. Vomit covered one of the control panels and dripped down to the floor. 

“Selene!” Ophiuchus floated over the ailing warlock, scanning her.

“No infectious diseases of any sort.”

“I could have told you that!” Ozy snapped. Ignoring the frantic Ghost, Ikora reached over to unbuckle Selene from the cockpit’s seat.

“What happened?!” The younger Guardian swallowed, sucking in a breath.

“Gambit.” She bit out. For the first time, Ikora noticed something else–Selene’s left pant leg from the knee down was stained bright red. Ikora felt her stomach lurch-had something gone wrong? 

“Here, let’s get you out of here–”

“I’d not tried it before.” Selene closed her eyes as Ikora put a cold-cloth on her head. The anti-nausea medication the older woman had found was beginning to kick in. “It’s been the talk of the town, I didn’t have anything better to do today, so I thought ‘why not give it a try…’” Ikora shared a glance with her Ghost.

“What happened?” She asked.

**———————————**

The match had been called, but fighting was still going on. Ducking behind a wall, Selene watched as Ozy released himself from their integration.

“I’m getting us the hell out of here!” He buzzed. “This whole thing is–watch out!” Before Selene could react, a gunshot went off–and her left knee suddenly gave way. With a scream the warlock toppled over, dropping her gun.

“Selene!” Another gunshot made Ozy drop next to his Guardian. “Hold on, I’ll heal–” Grabbing her Ghost, Selene made herself roll to the side as another gunshot whizzed by–hitting the spot where her head would have been. 

“Selene!” Letting go of Ozy, Selene bit back another scream. Her left leg was gone–she could still feel the pain, so it was still there, but no way could she get up. Training kicking in, she pulled herself on her belly as best as she could over to some nearby boulders, rolling so that they were against her back. Distantly, she could hear the sound of more gunshots.

_That’s not right. _ The thought crossed her mind. _ If this was Crucible, the fighting would already be over. Lord Shaxx would be pissed right about now…_

“Hold still, I’ll get this patched and then us out of here-” Ozy gathered his Light. But at the same time, Selene felt something approach them–and her own otherworldly senses started to scream in apprehension. 

“Hide.” 

“What?”

“Hide!” Selene hissed. Whatever it was, it was coming closer. Ozy must have picked up on what she was feeling as well, for he vanished–Selene felt the familiar tingle of him reconnecting to their neural net. Summoning her sidearm, the warlock closed her eyes and let her head loll to the side, lying as limply as possible. The feeling of dread increased, and it took everything Selene had to not scream and attempt to run away. She could hear hissing and faint whispers, her blood running cold at the words.

_**little light-big light-twinlight-lightlight-give it to us-giveusthelight– ** _There was the sound of footsteps, but Selene made herself stay where she was. She didn’t need to open her eyes, her Light was telling her exactly what was coming. A Hunter loomed over her, chuckling.

“Well now.” He lifted his gun–and now the warlock _knew _where those feelings were coming from, it was that**_ thing_** in his hand, a ball of Darkness that_ hissed and writhed and whispered_–and she’s had this feeling **before**, the urge to curl in upon herself around her Light to protect it– She can hear Ozy’s gasp in her mind–he’s struggling to stay quiet–

Selene’s eyes snapped open.

**——————————**

“I got him with a headshot.” Selene exhaled, removing the cloth from her head. “Ozy had called the ship down–so he trasmated us out. But the minute I got clear–or rather away from…” She trailed off.

“She got sick in the cockpit.” Ozy finished. 

“A reaction to what you sensed seems most likely.” Ophiuchus said, hovering near Ikora.

“It was smart of you to play dead as well.” Ikora glanced at Selene’s left leg. 

“I don’t do well with being put in a corner.” Selene answered. With a grunt, she pushed herself up into a sitting position on the couch. “I never have.”

************************

  
_She had two smoke grenades left._

_The entrance to the old Cosmodrone was yards away. Sniffling, Selene wiped at her eyes. She was the only one left alive. The sniper had murdered the rest–and it was only by her wits and the smoke grenades that Selene’d been able to make it this far…and even then. Panic had made her take a wrong turn, now she was trapped behind a car on a dead-end path. If she had her rifle or her sidearm, she could have hunkered down to try to wait out the sniper… Fear twisted Selene’s stomach._

_I can’t stay here. I don’t want to stay here and wait to die! Swallowing, Selene twisted her head. She could just barely see the path among the rusted wrecks, but it was there. _

_ **Be brave. Be brave. ** _

_All she had to do was run._

_ **Be brave.** _

_One smoke grenade to the left–the sound of gunfire, they’d fallen for it-_

_ **Be brave.** _

_Her last grenade-exploding in front of her, crouch down, stay low-_

_ **Be brave.** _

_Get up now-run, run–_

_ **Be brave.** _

_Another gunshot._

_ **Be bra-** _


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A very short chapter, in which Selene seeks help..and primarily because I’m still giggling over the Ra-Ra-Rasputin Warsat video xD
> 
> Credit goes to badghostmods and colonel-zuka respectively on Tumblr–for the Ghost sending a romantic song, and for the idea of Rasputin dropping Warsats on people in revenge for playing The Song. XD

If it were possible for a Ghost to blush, this particular one would be bright red. Selene watched as Ana took back a tablet. 

“I’ll make sure he gets it.” She said.

“Thank you!” The Ghost squeaked.

“Please let me out of the bag now.” Ozy declared from Selene’s backpack.

“_Nyet_.”

“I don’t know why you’re giving him romantic songs! He’s not gonna listen! He’s going to munch on your process-” Selene raced for a nearby drawer, chucking the bookbag inside and slamming it shut.

“My Ghost is having a bad day. Please do not mind him.” She said sweetly. The other Guardian and Ghost pair gave her an odd look, but departed.

“…I’m going to report you to the Tower for Ghost abuse!” Rolling her eyes, Selene opened up the desk drawer again. Her bag was rolling around-Ozy trying to operate the zipper.

“Is that now a thing?” She asked, gesturing to the tablet. Ana rolled her eyes.

“You have no idea. Almost every day I’m getting messages from Ghosts-no, to be more accurate, music files. All dedicated to Rasputin.” She said, holding out the tablet.

“Let me out of here!” Ozy yelled. Selene took the tablet, fingers passing over the screen. Curious, she pressed the preview option.

_I’m bringin’ sexy back–yeah! Them other boys don’t know how to act–_

_I’ve been feelin fine babbbby-_

_Time can never menndd, careless whispers-_

“Who’s sending him love music?! I want names!”

“You, hush! You’re one of the instigators!” Ana snapped. The bag unzipped, and Ozy shot up in the air.

“He hacked me!”

“You reprogrammed a broken Warsat to blast **_that_** song! You know that makes him angry! One of the rules is that song is never played on Mars!”

_Ra-Ra-Rasputin, Russia’s greatest love machine- _

“Shit!” Selene cursed, immediately hitting stop. Ana stabbed a finger at Ozy.

“He’s one of the ones sending music to annoy Rasputin.” She said.

“He hacked me!” Ozy snapped. 

“He thought you were an enemy!” Ana protested. 

“Apparently he thought several other Ghosts were enemies too.” Selene commented dryly. The other Guardian huffed.

“I had a talk with him. He knows to leave Ghosts alone now.” She narrowed her eyes at Ozy, who had made a rude noise as he settled on Selene’s head. “I told him technically…you all are kinda related. Rasputin wouldn’t have been around without the technological advances that the Traveler brought-”

“I am not related to that crazy Warmind!” Ozy snapped as Selene put a hand to her mouth to suppress a grin. Ana continued.

“I told him just to think of you all like…cousins. Very distant cousins.” She sighed as Selene set the tablet down. “Honestly, it’s cute, and if I didn’t have my hands full I’d like to study the dynamics.” Ozy buzzed rudely, eye fixed on the tablet. “Anyway. What brings you out here? Not that I’m not grateful for the supplies and the company.”

“I…” Selene started, then paused. What had seemed like a good idea on Earth…or rather, something workable given her current project…she wasn’t too sure of. “I…I wanted to ask your help regarding something.”

“Is it looking up your past?” At the stunned look that came over Selene’s face, Ana chuckled.

“I was hoping you’d come back.” She said, gesturing. “Of all the people I know, you deserve to know something about yourself. And I owe you. We wouldn’t be here if it hadn’t been for you, and Rasputin would have been in the hands of the Hive.”

“We almost didn’t come out here.” Ozy grumbled. 

“If you’re worried about Rasputin, he won’t tell.”

“I would prefer that he be left out of it.” Selene replied. “I’m sorry, but this is…just a bit too personal.” She also didn’t trust Rasputin as well, after the music box incident on Io. That had resulted in her storming back to Mars with a still-dazed Ozy to threaten the Warmind with permanent death if he dared touch her Ghost again. 

“That’s fair. So tell me.” Ana crossed her arms. “What’s going on?”

—————————-

The sun was was beginning to dip below the horizon by the time Selene finished explaining the situation. Ana was frowning in thought, Jinju floating next to her.

“…It’s a stretch, but it is possible.” She said. “And I’m assuming you can’t access any medical records back at the Tower?”

“All under lockdown and warded.” Ozy said. “The ones in the City have traps set up as part of their security. Ana nodded.

“Lucky for you, they’re in the process of giving me clearance.” At the startled look on Selene’s face, Ana continued. “Considering I’m working full-time with Rasputin, and there could still be information on Earth about him, they’re allowing me limited access to the Tower and City’s mainframe. Once I get that, I think I can easily get you what you need.”

“You can?” Selene asked, feeling her stomach twist in excitement. 

“It won’t happen right away. There’s still some kinks to work out and other projects that take priority. But…” Ana hummed, shifting her weight. “I’ll see what I can do.”

“Please, no rush.” Selene shook her head. “I’m only just now getting back into Zavala’s good graces, and they’ve had me covering patrols just about all over. We’ve been shorthanded lately.”

_Ra-Ra-Rasputin, lover of the Russian Queen_  
They didn’t quit, they wanted his head-  
Ra-Ra-Rasputin, Russia’s greatest love machine-  
And so they shot him until he was deaaddd~

Ozy froze as Selene and Ana both locked their gazes onto him. He was floating just above the music tablet, having turned it on.

“…That was supposed to happen after we left.”

“Ozymandias!” Selene screeched. An alarm sounded from one of Ana’s screens, and the black-haired Guardian spun around.

“…I would suggest you get moving! I think Rasputin fired a Warsat at your ship!”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologizes for the use of Google Translate for Russian–which the words it gave me, translate to ‘Run, get up and run’. 
> 
> I also like to think that Guardians on duty in the EDZ would bring Devrim gifts every so often, and the fact that he’s acting as a sniper providing cover-fire in Trostland reminded me a bit of the Rangers and their duties protecting refugees heading to the Last City.

_The bandit suddenly rocked back, a small red dot blooming on his head. Selene stared as the man pitched backward and fell. _

_What the– There was another crack of gunfire, and another bandit fell. Rolling to the side, Selene flattened herself, waiting for the next shot to hit her…but instead, she saw another bandit drop dead. Her eyes met those of Pietor, another refugee who had fallen to the ground in front of her._

_“What’s going on?” He cried. Selene didn’t answer, looking around. Nobody else was coming to attack, the bandits themselves were in disarray–still falling from bullets seemingly coming out of nowhere._

_Wait a minute. A realization hit Selene, and she looked back at Pietor._

_“Friendly fire.” She breathed.  
_

_“What?”  
_

_“Friendly fire! It’s the Rangers! They’re not shooting at us, they’re shooting at the bandits!” Selene pushed herself to her feet.  
_

_“Run!” She screamed. “It’s the Rangers! Get up and run! It’s the Rangers–we have to run!” The other refugees stared at her as if she’d lost her mind. “They’re killing the bandits, but we have to run before reinforcements arrive!” Now it was her fellow refugees’ turn to realize what she was saying–that somewhere above them were the Rangers, the ones helping guide them to the Last City._

_“**Bezhat**’!” Pietor was on his feet. “**Vstavay i begi!**“  
_

_“Run!” Selene screamed. Refugees picked themselves up, starting to flee in a panicked mob for the safety of the nearby caves. Retrieving a gun from a dead bandit, Selene tossed it to Pietor._

_“Take the front, I’ll cover the rear!”  
_

_High above the mountain pass, a Ranger watched the scene through his scope. Through it, he could see Selene–armed again with her father’s rifle, shouting at the panicked refugees to keep moving. _

_“Smart girl.” He whispered.   
_

_Jafari, are they moving?! We have incoming heading your way, 20 minutes tops!_

_“They’re moving. ETA to cave ten minutes.”  
_

_“I have them in my sights.” Another Ranger reported. “I’ll cover. Jafari, go help the others.”_

_“Roger.”_

##  ** _—————————-_ **

** **

Devrim didn’t have any hard feelings against the Resurrected-or at least, the current batch of them. The Guardians were a damn sight better than their predecessors–stories of the Warlords were still fresh in the collective general human memory. And he’d seen them struggle and cope with losing their Light–not giving up in the face of final deaths. That had made him greatly respect the Guardians of the Vanguard. 

But seriousness aside, the old Briton did enjoy seeing a Guardian explode though Maevic Square with their Light at full blast. The brutality of the Titans, the gracefulness of the Hunters, or the sheer raw power of the Warlocks–it was a sight to see. It also helped that such shows frightened the Fallen into fleeing, which meant easy targets for his rifle. 

He’d been treated to a show today–two Warlocks working in unison. One had channeled the power of the Sun-generating orbs of pure fire that exploded with devastating force, while the other had appeared almost out of a lightning strike, spinning in a graceful circle hovering several feet above the ground. Bolts of arc energy had struck nearly every enemy simultaneously. Devrim recognized the movements of the second warlock, and it’d been enough for him to reach for his radio.

“Always lovely to cover your back, Selene.” There was a moment, and then Ozy’s voice was heard.

_“It’s very nice to have you shooting, Devrim! Well–not at us, at the Fallen.”_ Devrim chuckled.

“Picked off the stragglers for you, but the buggers’ll be making another run soon.” He said, settling back in with his rifle. “They know we’re making a supply run.”

_“Well, that’s why we’re here!” _With another chuckle, Devrim shifted his weight_._

“Don’t suppose I could finally get to touch one of those Light-orbs you lot generate, could I?”

“_We’ll bring one up! By the way, Mathye-7 wanted to know if you got your present?_” Devrim glanced off to the side. A Hunter’s Cloak made out of camouflage material was folded up nearby.

“I did. Tell the lad thanks for me.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been starting to read through the Ishtar Archives. I’ve read one or two lore entries that seem to indicate Guardians can go mad–and one entry that indicates a crazed Warlord who was rejected by his Ghost. 
> 
> Rhaool does make a mention of Espana (it sounded like that to me), which is (at least according what I looked up) the Spanish name for Spain. I also suspect the Fallen would have been attempting to push into France (given it’s proximity to the UK), or would have already been in France and thereby making an effort to extend into Spain. Or probably were already there.

_“Please sir! Please take my papa! He’s the best gunsmith in the world!” _

_“And what about you, little one? I do not think we have enough food to feed you as well.”_

_It’d been a joke. He’d already sized up the two. Both were needed–the gunsmith for his skills, and the girl for her future childbearing potential. But then the girl had given her father a teary gaze–and Dmitri had seen the other man’s skin drain of blood. _

_“I will leave, sir.” That statement had been enough to floor the Russian Warlord. “I know I am a burden, and I would take up space.” _

“My lord?” With a grunt, Dmitri looked up. His guard had showed in Anatoly.

“Ah, gunsmith. Sit.” The warlord gestured towards the second seat next to the fire. “You look as if you have been on your feet all day. Sit. Drink.” 

“You are generous, my lord.” Struggling not to limp, Antaoly made his way over to the proffered seat. Accepting the glass, he took a good healthy swallow of it. The vodka burned as it made it’s way down his throat–it had been a long time since he’d had the liquor.

“How is your little scholar?”

“Still…recovering.” Anatoly swallowed. “I am sorry again for her reaction. She is still…” 

“I’m not so cruel as to understand when a child is traumatized.” Dmitri said. He reached for his own glass. “Though I admit…I would like to know of this place that you left. It takes balls to run away from one of us, even bigger ones to journey across the continent like you did.” He watched as Anatoly’s gaze dropped to the glass he held in his hands.

“…Espana–or rather, the part that I lived in, was fairly peaceful.” He said. “We were on the eastern coast. Northern and western sides were fairly hard-pressed against the Fallen. Same for France.”

“They took the majority of the Britons when London fell, da?”

“Yes. Though some immigrated to Espana.” Anatoly took another mouthful of the vodka. “We were…living on a farm. My wife was a nurse. The Warlord over us was firm but fair. Selene was a accident.” He chuckled. “A happy accident. Then…” He paused. “Our warlord was killed, and the one who replaced him…” He looked at Dmitri. “You have heard of the one they call Joanna the Mad, yes?” At the mention of the infamous Espanian warlord, Dmitri felt his blood run cold. Even on this side of the world, the mention of Joanna the Mad could inspire terror and fright.

“…What happened?”

“She had a hatred for any woman, any girl who was…younger than her. Prettier than her. Soon there were almost no young women, only old crones and crying babes.” Anatoly bowed his head. “A friend-made a comment that Brynn was beautiful…and that Selene would be an even greater beauty when she was older.” His fingers tightened around the glass.

“She came for them when I was not at home. Brynn put up a fight.” The memories began to creep in–there’d been so much blood everywhere, staining the walls, the floor, the furniture– “I almost…I almost thought she’d killed Selene too. But I found her hidden in a cupboard. Somehow, Brynn had…” Anatoly felt his voice crack. “I don’t know how. She fought Joanna off. Hurt her enough so that she had to leave and recover.”

“What did you do then?” Dmitri asked, his voice soft.

“…I packed up what little money we had…and her body.” Anatoly answered, his voice soft. “I couldn’t…I couldn’t leave her like that. She gave me two of the most precious things…her heart and Selene.” He swallowed. “I buried her in our favorite place–a wild garden, not too far from our home. Then I took Selene and ran for the ocean. The rest…you know.”


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I saw the term KinderGuardian someplace in my Destiny Tumblr exploring. Don’t know who coined it, so credit goes to whomever came up with it. Also I’m a firm believer in the headcanon that new Guardians are isolated until they’re adjusted to their new surroundings and duty.
> 
> The bit on the Ghost/Guardian neural net is my own fancy, though there is inspiration from the bit in Curse of Osiris where he questions your Ghost’s ability to replicate a Sparrow in the Infinite Forest and your Ghost responds ‘I just did.” I also saw a theory that speculates our Ghosts may be different than the other Guardians’ Ghosts. Then there’s also the fact that over the progress of D1 going into D2, we as Guardians seem to cease speaking–or at the very most, our Ghost seemingly does the talking for us. I figure one of the ways this is viable for the Guardian is if the Ghost has that deep of a connection with them that they’re basically able to react accordingly to what the Guardian would/would not do.

Ikora can’t put her finger on it. 

_“Let’s start from the beginning.” The nurse’s voice is kind. “Do you have a name?”   
_

_“…S-Selene.”_

This new Guardian–kinderGuardian as they’re unofficially called, doesn’t seem special. Yet her Light is strong and bright–something that the Warlock Vanguard hasn’t seen in a while.

_“What did you name your Ghost?”  
_

_“Ozymandias.”_

“A poem from before the Golden Age.” Ikora murmurs. Not something you’d see every day. This Guardian seems to have been well-educated in her past life.

_“Do you know where your Ghost found you?”_

_“Rossiya. Snaruzhi … bol'shoy verfi.” **Russia, Outside of a….large shipyard.** The new Guardian realizes she’s done something, because she blinks. The nurse takes the switch of languages in stride-making notations on her tablet. _ Behind Ikora, heavy footfalls make their way into the room.

“Cayde is disappointed. He was hoping for another Hunter.”

“The past three have been Hunters. And the one before that was a Titan.” Ikora gives Zavala a sidelong glance. “It’s been a while since I’ve had a new student.”

“You are to train this one personally?” The Awoken rumbles.

_“I don’t like strawberries. But I like chocolate and vanilla.”_ Ikora looks at the two-way glass.

“Her Light is strong. And…I can’t put my finger on it, but there’s…” Ikora trails off, unable to put it into words. “Something about her. I don’t know what.”

“Perhaps luck?” Zavala offers. “To be able to get her hands on a ship so quickly is certainly beneficial to us.” Ikora crosses her arms.

“…Maybe.” She murmurs. In the other room, the russet-haired woman is giggling as her Ghost lands in her palms, his eye flashing. To the side of Ikora and Zavala, another door opens. A doctor enters the room.

“She’s passing all the tests with flying colors. It’s probably a good idea to allow her limited supervised access to the City–for her own mental stability.” He says.

“So soon?” Zavala asks. 

“Won’t that be an overload for her?” Ikora follows Zavala’s train of thought.

“I don’t think so.” The doctor replies. “She’s still dealing with some depression and grief–but that’s normal at this stage. I’ve noticed she tends to be very curious. The change of scenery-plus the additional mental stimulation will be good for her.” He looks at his tablet.

“Ah, there was something else.”

“What?” Ikora asked.

“Her neural net with her Ghost is…very advanced. Normally at this point with the new Guardians, the Ghost/Guardian net is rather basic. Healing, monitoring life-signs, the radar, resurrections. The more intricate emotional connections take the better part of six months to form. But…” The doctor held out the tablet to Ikora, who took it. Zavala leaned to the side to look at the screen as well, interested. Ikora’s eyes widen in surprise, and Zavala blinks.

“That’s not possible.” He says.

“We’ve tested and retested.” The doctor gestures. “She may be a baby Guardian, but she and her Ghost have a neural net of a Guardian/Ghost pair that’s been active for a year.’ Movement catches Ikora’s eye. She looks up. The new Guardian and her Ghost have come over to the two-way glass. Brilliant blue eyes meet Ikora’s brown ones unknowingly. 

_“You need to eat.” The Ghost is fussing just a bit. “I know you’ve not been hungry but food will help you feel better.” _The woman looks up at her Ghost. Ikora watches the two converse, Light-senses on high alert. Again there is that strange, indescribable feeling that she’s unable to pinpoint. It’s not danger, the woman wouldn’t be here if it was that.

_What is this sensation?_


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was a…little bit tricky, and is a slight continuation of the theorycraft I offered up back in Chapter 2. Destiny never seems to touch on the ideas of pre-Golden Age myths and legends regarding anything spiritual. 
> 
> In this case, the forest spirit that was referenced back in chapter 2 and here is a Leshy. (Wiki on it here) 
> 
> I also like to think that there are probably some areas remaining on Earth that were known to be spiritual places pre-Golden Age. While it’s certainly up in the air when it comes to the spiritual aspect of things non Light/Dark/Traveler, I don’t think it’s that much of a stretch to assume that perhaps Guardians could get spooked by possible otherworldly sightings.

“How in the name of the Traveler can a group of Hunters, Hunters of all people be afraid of shadows and snow?!” Selene came to a halt, eying Ozy.

“Are we done ranting now?”

“No.” Selene sighed. “This is what Cayde calls us out here for? Patrol duty because all of a sudden, his Hunters are too afraid to do anything because of a story! Which that’s all that is. It’s just a ghost story!”

“No pun intended I hope.” Selene quipped, trudging past Ozy. Her Ghost narrowed it’s eye, glaring at her back.

“Not funny.”

“Lighten up!” Selene called. Inhaling deeply, she let the cold air settle into her lungs before exhaling. “It’s a nice day, and so far things have been going well.” Cayde’s request had been for her to help assist in patrols near Felwinter Peak and the Plaguelands. In particular, there was one area that was now being avoided…thanks to the story Tyra had told some time past. Now rumor had it that several Hunters and their Ghosts had been scared witless by an area now being called ‘Ranger’s Fright’. 

“You have to admit, it’s a little bit funny.” Selene chuckled. “I wish I was in the office when this was reported to Cayde.”

“There are no such things as ghosts. Well..human ghosts.” Ozy grumbled, hovering close to Selene. His fins twitched as the snow that was falling started to come down faster. “And now the weather’s getting worse. Great.”

“Just stop the griping and get in my coat.” Selene paused, carefully surveying the area. With annoyed beeping, Ozy carefully tucked himself into the furry collar.

“Stupid Cayde.”

“When we’re done, I will treat you to a nice warm bath and massage.” Selene said. Ozy buzzed. 

“With the soft toothbrush?”

“With the soft toothbrush.” Selene repeated, giggling. Gripping her rifle, she started to trudge along in the snow again. “Besides. We’re on the outskirts of the area in question and so far…just snow. Nothing else.”

“There’s not much out here period. Not even any Fallen.” Ozy replied. Selene grunted as she ducked under a overhanging branch, stepping onto a barely-cleared path.

“That is both a good and bad…” Selene trailed off, glancing around. The hair on the back of her neck was standing up. Ozy looked up at the warlock.

“Is everything alright?”

“…I don’t know.” Making sure to grip her rifle, Selene looked around. “Can you give me a scan of the area?” With a buzz, Ozy lifted himself up from her collar and spun about.

“I’m not picking up on anything. Are you sensing something?” He asked, scan-light flashing. Selene nodded. 

“Its…hard to explain.” She said, bringing up the rifle. “I feel like we’re being watched, but then…we’re not?” The sound of a stick snapping made Selene immediately dive for cover behind a set of boulders. Inhaling, she popped back up, rifle at the ready as Light surged in her veins…

Only to stare into the golden eyes of the biggest wolf she’d ever seen. As Ozy yelped and dove back into her coat, Selene exhaled.

“Light damn it.” She lowered the rifle. “I could have shot you, you know!” The wolf said nothing, tilting its head to the side. “And you, get back out here.”  
  
“No, it’s going to eat me!” Ozy buzzed. 

“It’s not going to eat you!” Selene swung her rifle over one shoulder, removing her helm. Snowflakes stuck to her hair as she looked at the wolf. “Light’s sake. It’s probably from one of the packs that’s near the Temple.” As if understanding, the wolf whined. “See? As long as we don’t make him-or her-angry, we’re fine.” 

“Someone needs to speak with Lord Saladin about befriending wild animals that can eat people. And Ghosts!” Selene rolled her eyes. Then the feel of something pressing into a glove made her look down. The wolf had trotted over. With another whine, it nosed her right hand.

“Sorry. I don’t have any treats or anything.” Adjusting her robe, Selene squatted. The wolf sat, panting as she started to stroke its fur. “And I apologize for my Ghost. He’s scared of things bigger than him.”

“Am not!” Was it her imagination, or was there a lupine grin at Ozy’s retort? Before Selene could think further, the wolf whined again. It pushed at Selene’s hands. Yellow eyes stared into Selene’s blue ones intently. Now it was the warlock’s turn to tilt her head.

“…What is it?” She asked. From the fur of her collar, Ozy dared to peer out. “Are you trying to tell me something?” Another whine. “I’m sorry-I don’t understand.” 

——-

_It was trying to communicate with her. But she didn’t understand._

_ **Child, do you not remember me?!** _

_It remembered her. _

_“This is all I have. I’m sorry it’s not much…but please, please help!”  
_

_A box that stunk of metal and blood–but then there were memories. Happy ones. A man lovingly crafting what was inside for his woman, a warrior in her own right. A daughter holding the weapon in her small hands, listening carefully as her parents instructed her how to shoot. _

_Fear-so much fear. Fear and desperate hope. Pleading blue eyes, a long braid of auburn hair- _

_The wolf whined, now headbutting the woman._

_ **Do you not hear me, child?!** _

_It remembered two men–both smelling of blood and violence. It remembered seeing one taunt the other by taking out a braid of auburn hair-and the spirit had recognized it. Even worse, it smelled of despair, of death, innocent blood split. _

_The only human in all the years since the strange god had come to it’s world- who remembered what it was, who had tried her best to ask for help and leave an offering in the old ways– was dead. _

_The forest spirit had made sure the woman’s murderer had not seen the sunset. The braid it had buried, in a place that that those precious blue flowers would bloom every spring. And then it had retreated back to its isolation. The dead who reeked of the strange god were none of it’s concern…_

_Until now. Desperately it reached out, invisible hands cradling Selene’s face. But the woman gave no recognition, no indication that she felt or heard anything. _

_**…It has taken you.** A lingering smell of death–and the bindings of the strange god. The power of the Other, not of Earth–humming in her veins. The place where memories once had been-wiped clean as if they’d never existed. The spirit was intact, but everything that had once defined it was gone. For all intents and purposes, it was a stranger that was before the forest spirit now. And yet…_

_The wolf closed its eyes. _

  
——————-

  
The sound of another twig cracking made Selene rise quickly to her feet. Gun at the ready, she looked around…but saw nothing. Rising out of her collar, Ozy buzzed in shock.

“It’s gone!” Selene turned around, Her eyes widened. “The wolf–it was just here a moment ago!”

“What the…” The wolf had vanished. In it’s place something glinted, and Ozy floated down to investigate.

“It’s a datachip.” He said. Selene knelt, picking up the small square. 

“Did it leave this behind?” She asked, looking at her Ghost. Ozy buzzed again, his fins rotating.

“I don’t know.” His eye flashed as he scanned it. “Seems harmless. Doesn’t have anything on it save for a weapon schematic.” Selene frowned. 

“Let’s get out of here before anything else strange…or rather, strang-_er_, happens.” She sad, closing her fingers around the chip. 


End file.
